


Big Furry Family

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Beheaded Cousins, Comfort, Confessions, F/F, Mild Profanity, Mild panic, Were-Creatures, chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Kit decides to finally tell someone she’s a werewolf (other than Annie of course). It takes a bit of convincing from Anne, but she manages all the same. Just another secret for the family to share.Werewolf!AU
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Big Furry Family

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, the werewolves are similar to Winnie Werewolf (Scooby Doo) or Winnie Wolf (Hotel Transylvania) in that during the full moon, they are wolves for the day _and_ the night. From midnight on the first night to midnight on the third night, they're basically anthropomorphic wolves, fur, teeth, tails and all.
> 
> Nicknames: Kit - Howard, Schatzie - also Howard, Cathy - Parr, Lina - Aragon

Kit paced back and forth in front of the couch. She could do this. It would be fine. It wouldn’t be like Francis, who found out and wouldn’t so much as look at her for a week. Kit flinched at the memory and one hand snaked its way into her hair. No, don’t think about that. It’ll make things worse. 

_How much worse could it really be than Thomas, though?_ Her mind scoffed. Kit flinched again, recalling all too vividly what had happened to her at his hands. Okay, okay, stay calm. Keep calm. 

“Kit.” The voice broke into her spiraling panic and Kit turned to the couch. Anne watched her with no small bit of concern in her expression. “Kitkat, you don’t have to be so nervous about it.”

“But… I don’t know how this new world treats werewolves, Annie,” Kit reminded her. “I mean, I kinda have an idea from all the media, but real life is… real. What if she thinks I’m joking? What if she thinks I’m hiding something?” Her eyes widened and Anne actually stood in alarm as Kit paled. “What if she thinks I’m making up excuses to go off and be with someone else?”

Anne reached out and gently but firmly grasped her cousin’s shoulders. “Katherine, take a deep breath.” She knew it was Katherine more than Kit right now. The fears of the past only came up when Kit’s memories blurred with Katherine’s. 

Kit did as instructed. Anne counted to five before Kit slowly exhaled for another five count. “Good girl,” Anne sighed. “And I promise you, I won’t let anything happen to you, Kitkat. You’re family, and family sticks together.”

“But you called Cathy family, too,” Kit pointed out. 

“If she rejects you, then I’ll give her a personal refresher, how bout that?” Kit’s shoulders slowly relaxed and she nodded. Anne smiled and pulled her into a soft hug. “I’m here for you, Kit. I promise.”

They didn’t have any more time to relax because at that moment, the front door opened, signaling that the others were back from the shopping trip. “Anne!” Jane called. “Can you and Kitty help with the groceries?”

“Actually,” Anne said, stepping into the hall. “I’ll help with the groceries, but Kitkat has something important she’d like to talk with Cathy about.”

Cathy raised an eyebrow at her, but Anne simply pushed her toward the back door expectantly. Kit shot her cousin one more look before guiding Cathy out to the backyard. If there was one thing Cathy loved, it was a mystery. Kit’s behavior was almost reminiscent of when Anne had first gotten custody of her. What could return her to this?

Kit took a deep breath as she settled on her fluffy pink chair. She could do this. And even if things turned bad, Anne was right inside. Still, Kit worried the sleeves of her sweater between her fingers as she gathered her courage together. 

“Kitten?” Kit’s eyes shot up to Cathy’s face. She was met with the same brown gaze that soothed her after a nightmare. “Whatever it is, I promise to hear you out. I won’t make the same mistake twice, not with you.”

“Okay.” With one last swallow, Kit breathed, “I… I’m a werewolf.”

Cathy blinked at her. She tilted her head and asked slowly, “You’re a werewolf?”

“Uh, yeah.” Kit’s fingers fiddled with her sleeves again as she explained. “Um, I was one in the former life, too. No one was particularly happy about the development. When Henry found out, he-.” She cringed at the memory and pushed forward. “I-it’s just, uh, I’m usually gone somewhere else when the full moon comes around or Annie lets me stay indoors. But I figured you’d wanna know, cause, I mean, I’d be pretty worried if someone disappeared for three days, so you know, I kinda, just, um…”

She finally trailed off and just stared at Cathy, waiting. There was silence as Cathy watched her carefully for a few minutes. At last, she let out a breath and leaned back in her lawn chair. 

“Well, that at least means I don’t have to explain why I disappeared,” she murmured. 

“I- what?” Kit blinked around the crushing relief that Cathy hadn’t lashed out at her for the confession. 

“Kitten, I’m a werewolf, too,” Cathy chuckled, “I thought Anne told you already.”

Kit’s eyebrows pulled together. “No, she… she didn’t say a thing. Why… how did she find out?”

“Because I’m a werewolf, too, you furry chicken nugget!” Anne shouted from the kitchen. 

Kit leapt into the air and scurried behind Cathy as they both turned to the back door. All of the queens were watching them patiently, though Anna was holding back a laugh. Cathy put a hand on her hip and glared at them sternly. 

“It’s impolite to listen to someone’s private conversations,” she told them. 

“I know, but Kitkat had to know that we all supported her,” Anne pointed out. “She was always cooped up near the woods earlier in this life, and it was unfair to send her back to them for the full moon, you know? I was waiting for her to just come out and tell someone. I was the only one she would even talk about it with, it was so frustrating.” She strode from the house and threw an arm around her cousin’s shoulders. “I told her we’d have her back from now on, but, I mean, considering how we all responded to ‘the truth’, I can understand why she was nervous to tell anyone else, ya know?”

Anna slipped from the house and opened her arms to Kit. Kit fell into the hug gratefully. “I was the only one she knew was a werewolf before she met the rest of you in this life,” Anna pointed out. “Poor thing. Wish I knew you’d be tellin’ Cathy. I’d’ve been out here with ya.”

“No, it’s okay.” Kit took a deep breath. “I like it a little better this way.” Her eyes found Jane and Lina curiously. “You two… aren’t freaked out?”

“Well, apart from the fact that living with your cousin kind of desensitizes one to a _lot_ of things,” Lina muttered, shooting a playful glare at Anne.

“We’re _also_ werewolves, Kitty,” Jane reassured her. 

Kit blinked and looked around at all of them. “All of us?” she asked in shock.

“Yup!” Jane chuckled.

“Yeah,” Anna agreed. 

“Every last one,” Anne affirmed. 

Kit tilted her head. “Well, that explains a lot…”

“Oh?” Cathy raised an eyebrow at her. If there was knowledge to be had, she wanted it. 

“Nothing important, really,” Kit assured her. “Just… some of Henry’s comments about ‘all these bitches’ and ‘the world’s gone to the dogs’ kinda make more sense when you know every wife he had is a werewolf.”

“Hah!” Anne cackled. “The toad’s lucky I didn’t bite’im!”

Lina shook her head. “And what? Have an adulterous, short-tempered numbskull running the country _and_ terrorizing the peasantry three nights a month? I think he did enough damage as a human, thank you very much!”

They all shared a laugh at the quips at Henry and Anna ruffled Kit’s hair playfully. “To make you feel even better, Schatzie, Bessie and the others are also wolves like us.”

“They are?” This was the first Kit was hearing about the Ladies being werewolves. She herself hadn’t been reincarnated with one, but she’d known Maggie, Maud, Bessie, Joan, and Maria for as long as she could remember. 

“Yup!” Anne chirped. “Maggie and I are thick as thieves, I couldn’t disappear on the full moon without her.”

Jane nodded. “Joan was already a wolf when I met her. She ran with me on the full moon nights.”

“Same with me and Maria,” Lina added. 

“Maud’s part of the family,” Cathy shrugged with a grin. 

“And I changed Bessie completely by accident,” Anna said with an embarrassed smile. “Of course, the transformation only works if it’s accepted, but, you know. Still my bad.”

Anne scoffed. “Oh, please. She loves it. The most she complains about is how difficult it is to play bass with paws.”

While Anna and Anne went back and forth with quips about the Ladies on the full moon, Cathy reached over to pull Kit into a hug. “Don’t worry, Kitten. Even if I wasn’t a werewolf, I’d still be okay with it.” She reached a hand up to play with Kit’s ponytail. Kit snuggled against her affectionately, just happy this went as well as it did. “If for no other reason than that seeing a brown and pink werewolf will probably be the most adorable thing I’ll ever see in either lifetime.”

“Oh, you’ve no idea.” Anna and Anne chorused, mischievous grins playing at their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I only have snippets of the werewolf!AU in mind, kind of like the rest of the Reincarnated-verse. So, I’ll just be posting whichever bits come to mind. Not sure if it’ll get an actual plot or antagonist or any of that stuff, but I hope you like the excerpts anyway!


End file.
